


arrumando o quarto

by brmorgan



Series: Felicidade Adormecida [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, New Orleans, linguagem inapropriada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: A cama com o colchão irregular aceitou os lençóis com perfeição. Dava gosto de ver! Essa cor bege não combinou muito com o restante do quarto recém reformado e decorado do jeito que dava, mas já era um bom começo. Os travesseiros foram forrados com o mesmo cuidado e aproveitei para gastar o restante daquele perfuminho bacana que ganhei no Mardi Gras de um senhor muito fino quando fomos ver o Chefia tocar. Muito bom mesmo, tinha cheirinho de bebê, sei lá, bom de se fungar quando me sentia meio fora do ar, o senhor finérrimo disse que era lavanda pra acalmar os nervos (E disse algo sobre ser dono de floricultura lá na costa leste) e isso ia me ajudar com os trancos. E era isso que eu precisava sentir: segurança de que tudo estava certo. Estar no controle de mim mesma novamente.





	arrumando o quarto

 

 

A festa de "reinauguração" foi um sucesso.

Bem se sucesso pudesse ser descrito como um bocado de gente entulhada no andar debaixo, com música improvisada com qualquer coisa que estivesse a disposição, então sim: a festa foi um sucesso.

Motivos para chorar todo mundo tem, para sorrir bastava ter essa turma por perto. No meu caso para me lembrar que eu poderia viver mais um dia debaixo daquele teto sem ter um ataque de pânico fodido e me atirar da ponte da interestadual pra terminar de logo de vez com essa vida de merda que vivia.

(Bem, se pensar melhor, todos nós vivíamos uma vida de merda, sem exceção.)

 

Pelo jeito trouxeram o baixo do Pietro, tão arranhando umas tradicionais, muita cantoria e pelo agudo desafinado é porque o Chefia tá ainda empolgado com a notícia do seguro - finalmente aqueles filhos da mãe do [FEMA](http://www.fema.gov/) deram o laudo pra ele levar na seguradora, vai ganhar um bom dinheiro nessa e se tudo der certo, vai me levar com ele pra casa (Mesmo eu insistindo que não quero ir a lugar nenhum a não ser ficar aqui, no meu santuário no meio da destruição, localizado em qualquer esquina cheia de destroços e urubus perto do Canal.  _Mas fazer o quê? Nasci aqui, amo esse lugar, não tem como sair._ ).

A grana era sempre curta, a galera espremia de onde tinha, bebendo o resto de cerveja que o mercadinho do posto de gasolina vendeu com 2 cheques pré-datados, se viraram com comida arranjada na última hora  - não poderia faltar aquele tempero apimentado bom de feijão de verdade com arroz da Dona Zenzi ali do barzinho na esquina, né? - logo sei que meu estômago vai roncar. Faz um tempo que não coloco nada pra dentro depois que voltei do médico.

A vida continuava fodida no quarteirão, mas ela seguia, não tinha como negar.

 

Subi pra arrumar minha cama, ganhei lençóis novos e um conjunto legal de travesseiros fofos, ter noites de sono pra mim é como esperar por um unicórnio bater na minha porta (Não que eu acredite em unicórnios, unicórnios são legais), mas qualquer ajuda quanto a esse probleminha temporário de insônia induzida pela falta de medicamentos já me alegrava muito. A doação veio inesperada, alguém lá da Assistência lembrou que eu tava na lista e perguntou o que eu mais precisava, enquanto a galera queria documentos, trabalho, eu só pedi por roupa de cama e um jeans novo.

Tirei as coisas da sacola improvisada, estiquei bem na cama construída com o resto dos tijolos de concreto que achamos inteiro por aí nas ruas, o colchão tava em bom estado, não tinha mofo nem nada e definitivamente era mais fofo que aquela porra de cama de campanha que passei 13 meses deitada lá no estrangeiro e bem mais confortável que a cama do quartel na área psiquiátrica. Sei que não deveria lembrar dos meses de reabilitação, mas era difícil. Todo mundo acaba lembrando do que perdeu pra saber o que tinha realmente.

Não tinha casa alguma ali naquele lugar. Não perdi nada porque não tinha porra nenhuma. Não sei se é uma maldição ou uma bênção, já que todo mundo ali embaixo tem uma história de perda. Pietro perdeu quase todos os instrumentos dele, Noah perdeu a noção de autoridade policial (Semana passada ouvi que espancou um guri no Lower só porque o moleque respondeu a chamada dele), a tia do Noah perdeu a casa e um irmão idoso, um senhorzinho que não ia com a minha cara por eu ser "do lado irlandês", o Chefia perdeu a lojinha, a confiança nos filhos e a casa mais lá pra frente. Tinha essa turminha que o babaca do Donovan trouxe do bairro francês que era um bando de riquinhos procurando "a real Nova Orleans", mas olha só, a maioria também tinha perdido muito no [Katrina](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Katrina).

Chefia pedia pra eu tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, o de achar que era sortuda demais para estar entre eles, que não pertencia aquele lugar por ser quem eu era, que não era pra escapar de novo e ir lá buscar felicidade adormecida nas esquinas da Bourbon, mas aí eu lembrava a ele que nem na Bourbon tão vendendo mais drogas, imagina aqui onde a inundação acertou em cheio? Posso te garantir que os traficantes tem coisa melhor pra fazer do que arranjarem heroína pra mim.

  
Melhor assim. Bem melhor assim.

A cama com o colchão irregular aceitou os lençóis com perfeição. Dava gosto de ver! Essa cor bege não combinou muito com o restante do quarto recém reformado e decorado do jeito que dava, mas já era um bom começo. Os travesseiros foram forrados com o mesmo cuidado e aproveitei para gastar o restante daquele perfuminho bacana que ganhei no [Mardi Gras](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mardi_Gras) de um senhor muito fino quando fomos ver o Chefia tocar. Muito bom mesmo, tinha cheirinho de bebê, sei lá, bom de se fungar quando me sentia meio fora do ar, o senhor finérrimo disse que era lavanda pra acalmar os nervos (E disse algo sobre ser dono de floricultura lá na costa leste) e isso ia me ajudar com os trancos. E era isso que eu precisava sentir: segurança de que tudo estava certo. Estar no controle de mim mesma novamente.

Mirei meu trabalho minucioso, tava tudo nos conformes. O lençol de cobrir tinha um remendo todo torto, mas quem ligava? Me protegendo dessas merdinhas de insetos passando pelo assoalho ou voando em meus ouvidos, eu agradecia muito. Dei um sorriso, um ótimo lugar de se ter um sonho bom, um refúgio quando a merda da abstinência batesse novamente. Só não podia ferrar com a roupa de cama nova! Isso eu não ia fazer e prometi a mim mesma com o sinal da cruz e beijando minha medalinha que não faria porra nenhuma pra atrapalhar esse caminho doido chamado Equilíbrio. Dessa vez não.

Um dia de cada vez, um pé depois do outro, nada de pensar demais.

 

 - Sarinha, vai descer não?! - gritou o Chefia lá embaixo, eu deixei meu sorriso escapar na minha voz em resposta.

 - Tou arrumando minha cama!! - a risada dele e dos convidados ilustres ecoou lá embaixo.

 - Tá empolgada, é? Quero ver quando conseguirmos um fogão decente e panelas!

 - Vai se ferrar Chefia, não sei cozinhar! - mudando de expressão quase que imediatamente, gritei de volta com um pouco de irritação, odiava quando ele colocava aquela faceta estúpida de homem primitivo na frente do nosso acordo. E nosso acordo era se respeitar mutuamente sem atritos e sem exceções. Não poderia haver exceções, não mesmo.

 - Te apronta aí que ainda tem o Saul pra contar os causos, poxa! - ele gritou no pé da escada, eu coloquei minha cabeça para fora da porta do quarto e o surpreendi com um sorriso maior que a minha cara.

 - A cama tá com cheiro de novinha...

 - Bom pra você, menina... Bom pra você... - ele respondeu com a voz mais próxima de paternal que eu me lembrava. E olha que conheço esse figura desde meus 9 anos. - Arruma tuas tralhas aí e desce... Cê sabe...

 - Sim, senhor... - eu sabia do que ele tava falando, outra parte do acordo era ele me vigiar a todo instante pra não ter recaída, não dar tempo de pensar besteira, não me deixar sair por aí atrás de coisa que não existia mais. Voltei pro meu trabalho minucioso, juntei minhas roupas que serviam de travesseiro e estendi tudo perto da janela pra pegar um ar. Aquele jeans ali precisava de um remendo urgente, tinha entrevista com assistente social na segunda e não queria aparecer como uma mendiga.

Ri da minha linha de raciocínio. Eu era uma mendiga. Podia ter diploma que fosse, ser uma puta vendida pra Academia, emprestada pras Forças Armadas, mas era mendiga. Tava catando coisa para me sustentar, fuçando lixo pra me alimentar, entrando em casa destruída pra me confortar da perda de algo que eu ainda não sabia bem o que era: era a cidade que não ia mais ter? Era a família que não ia mais ver? Era a música que não mais ouvia? O que raios tava procurando aqui naquele lugar?

O lençol de cima deu uma dobrada suspeita. A ponta de um lado soltou e veio até metade do colchão. Merda de elásticos que não aguentam nada... Voltei a endireitá-los com paciência, perder a única coisa que me salvara lá fora não era uma opção, era sobrevivência.

 - Mas que porra...!! - exclamei contra a porcaria do lençol que fizera o mesmo só que do outro lado. Minha mente foi de 8 para 800 em menos de 2 segundos: tinha calculado essa porra toda pra não ocorrer isso! E lá vai novamente, a merda do elástico soltou em outra dobra. - Qual é o teu problema?! - perguntei para o nada deitado na minha cama.

 - Quer ajuda? - a voz na porta do quarto no segundo andar do que restou da loja de penhores do Chefia me tirou do lugar, e o lençol também, as pontas se juntando como se estivesse sendo amassado em si por uma mão invisível.

 - Nunca vou entender os esquemas dessas coisas... - respondi encabulada. A fonte de inquietação desde minha volta (E parte do meu colegial) deixou o copo de cerveja lotado de gelo ali perto e esticou a parte de cima do lençol para colocar direito no colchão. Eu segui o mesmo movimento só que do lado contrário. Um olhar de entendimento foi trocado, a maquiagem perfeita pra caramba pra quem descobrira que a mãe foi enterrada por engano em Baton Rouge e não aqui na cidade natal. O sorriso dela não era inocente, nem tão gentil, mas me confortou quanto a tarefa de manter a porcaria da cama arrumada.

 - Cheirinho bom... Perfumando a cama pra quê, pirralha? - ela perguntou com o mesmo sorrisinho predador de anos no colegial flertando com os garotos valentões do pátio e jogando os otários esnobes do French Quarter no vaso sanitário para aprenderem uma lição. Eu por ser filha de imigrante já tinha feito uma visitinha inesquecível ao vaso sanitário pelas mãos dela, mas logo o "mal entendido" étnico foi acertado quando quebrei a porta do armário dela com o extintor de incêndio do corredor da escola. Fui suspensa por 2 semanas, mas ela ficou sem poder abrir a merda do armário por quase 1 ano inteiro. A gente se entendeu debaixo das arquibancadas e 1 semana de corpo dolorido.

 - Por nada...

 - Vai convidar alguém pra estrear a cama hoje, é? - o risinho dela faz meu estômago contorcer de maneira inesperada. Não era por causa da falta do remédio, nem a fome, nem por timidez, era outra coisa. Sei lá o que era.

 - Não. - respondo pausadamente - Da onde cê tirou isso?

 - Cê não sabe?

 - Não. - repito já um pouco impaciente.

 - A Madame Estella diz que quando alguém perfuma a cama é porque tá esperando alguém pra...

 - Não acredito nessa porra de superstição...

 - Não é superstição, é constatação...

 - Mesma coisa... - eu esclareci com vergonha da minha falha em pesquisar sobre a diferença entre um e outro e minha falta de tato social com pessoas.

 - Pra quem se enchia de heroína até entupir as veias, catolicismo não combina contigo não... - ela disse se aproximando como se deslizasse no assoalho que rangia do meu quarto. A mão em minha medalhinha era quente e um pouco trêmula pelo álcool, já dentro da minha cabeça tenho que repetir milhares de vezes que não estava prestando atenção na linguagem corporal dela, no enrijecimento dos seios contra aquela camiseta grudada no corpo que não dizia nem um pouco sobre o que ela realmente fazia nas noites na Big Easy, que os cabelos meio soltos no rabo de cavalo perfeito há algumas horas atrás deixavam o rosto dela quase irresistível de não admirar, que não estava percebendo na dilatação das pupilas de íris tão poética (Mas que merda é essa de ficar viajando em lirismo? É castanho claro! Castanho com a porra do reflexo esverdeado! Poética... poética... Isso lá é hora de ficar pensando em poé...) Essa porra toda de ficar sem medicamento tá me deixando doente da cabeça, eu sei disso. Tenho certeza mais ainda quando começo a fantasiar como seria ela ali estreando a minha cama.

 - Oh Sarinha, desce logo, menina! - gritou Chefia lá embaixo, já preocupado.

 - Tá tudo certo, Chefia, tou aqui com ela! - respondeu o pesadelo do meu colegial, a companheira de viagem, ex-quase-alguma-coisa ao invés de esperar que eu desse meu relatório.

 - Tá bom, mas faz essa menina descer!

 - Okay! - ela finalizou com o mesmo sorrisinho predador para mim. - Quem é o felizardo, hein? Tão dizendo por aí que você tá trepando com o Pietro...

 - Tá maluca?! Ele é como irmão pra mim! E é casado!

 - De irmão ele não tem nada, pirralha... E ele te olha diferente, tou te falando.

 - Isso é conversa de doido... - me afastei do lado da cama e catei mais roupas espalhadas ali e deixar bem fora de vista da intrusa no meu santuário o quanto estou obsessivamente lendo e relendo os últimos obituários desde agosto de 2005.

 - Então é o Chefia que cê tá pegando? Ele é meio velho pra ti, mas sei lá né? Tem gosto pra tudo...

 - Não acredito que tou aqui escutando você...

 - Qual é o problema? Todo mundo tem um modo de enfrentar essa merda toda, né?

 - Eu não sei... - não queria prolongar demais esse papo desconfortável e enterrei minhas roupas em uma cômoda de antigas ferramentas manuais, desgastada pelo tempo exposta ao sol ali no segundo andar.

 - Então cê não tá fodendo com ninguém, então?

 - Não! Quer parar de insistir nesse assunto? - pedi quase implorando, não porque não queria implorar, mas porque já me era costumeiro pedir assim para pessoas como ela. Gente que te atormenta a vida toda, por exemplo. Gente que sabe como escavar o meu lado submisso e colocá-lo à tona em poucos segundos.

 - Quer estrear comigo? - ela apontou para a cama e se aproximou deslizante perto de mim. A minha cabeça já passou dos 800 em velocidade de pensamentos, mas meu corpo estava tão dolorido pelo dia de arrumação de escombros que a única coisa que consigo fazer é colocar minha cabeça entre as mãos e soltar um gemido de agonia.

 - Me deixa em paz, vai?! Cê passou a porra do ginásio todo infernizando a minha vida e agora o quê?!

 - Hey, calma aí, cabeça zoada... Tou só brincando... - o tom dela suaviza. Como se uma pessoa dessa poderia ter a preocupação de pegar leve comigo. Não ela.

 - Não é pra se brincar com isso... - ela mencionou em sentar na cama, imediatamente eu a agarro com um gritinho de agonia que não me pertence. Apenas garotinhas mimadas gritam desse jeito. Eu sou tudo, menos mimada. - Sai de perto da minha cama!! - ela ri da minha cara e me rouba um beijo de leve nos lábios.

 - Cê é muito esquentada, cabeça zoada... Exército fodeu com teus neurônios é? Fritou teus nervos? - ela provocou tentando se aproximar mais ainda e pegar outro beijo, mas desviei a tempo de afastá-la da cama, de mim e bem perto da porta.

 - Cê não entende, dá o fora... Não quero você aqui... - ela pegou a cerveja com o gelo já aguando o conteúdo e colocou as mãos para cima.

 - Tá bom... Mas quando o Chefia não estiver metendo em você, tou a disposição... - a piscadela dada me deixou mais confusa ainda.

Mas que raios ela quis dizer com isso? Ela não é esse tipo de pessoa! Não de se oferecer assim, não sem um preço, sem um peso na consciência, sem outro pecado pra colocar na balança na hora de ir pro Inferno.

_E o maldito elástico do lençol soltou novamente._


End file.
